The Meeting of all Holidays
by Mushierooms
Summary: When Jack begins to think that North and Bunnymund work only one day a year, he starts complaining about how they should help out much more rather than disappearing all of sudden and not coming back in days. So, they show him how much they actually work by taking him onto a special trip where he meets some very interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

I own neither _Rise of the Guardians_and _The Nightmare Before Christmas__. _They all go to their respected owners. I do own my own OCs' that'll make an appearance, and this story. Enjoy!

**Summary: **

** When Jack begins to think that North and Bunnymund work only one day a year, he starts complaining about how they should help out much more rather than disappearing all of sudden and not coming back in days. So, they show him how much they actually work by taking him onto a special trip where he meets some very interesting people.**

* * *

It was just another day where Jack, Sandy, and Tooth were left to all  
the "babysitting" around North's and Bunnymund's home. Tooth was looking after Bunnymund's home, making sure everything was going smoothly for the eggs going through their process of being painted for next Easter, while the baby-tooths take care of the teeth. Sandy and Jack was looking over North's making sure the Elves weren't wrecking everything and eating up all of North's cookies, and the Yetis were doing their job right.

"I don't understand why we have to watch their places for- those were supposed to be painted green according to North." Jack stated as he walked passed a Yeti painting robots red.

The Yeti looked down at the note North put on the table giving instructions on what to paint there, and how to paint it.

"Showabesh hurf do!?" The Yeti yelled, and failed his arms only to knock over the red robots. "Uh o." The Yeti went wide eyed and looked frantically around, grabbing all the robots in one scoop of his arms.

"Oh great, North is sure going to be happy when he sees this!" Jack sighed and face palmed.  
Sandy looked at him, having a picture of golden sand over his head of him helping the Yeti so that North wouldn't be angry at all them, but Jack didn't see and walked on.

"You know Sandy, North and Bunnymund only work one-day-a-year and they expect us to watch over their workers every other day!" Jack exclaimed, raising his arms up.

Sandy frowned and made another picture over his head of Sandy and Bunnymund with lots of papers in their arms with an old man, with a long beard and a bald head, dressed in a robe carrying an hourglass and a scythe.

"Why can't they do their own "job", or even better, help out with more of the guardian work!" Jack sighed and sat down on a bright red chair. "We have to work every day of every year, and they only work one-day-a-year,"

Sandy went wide eyed when our favorite rabbit and man shadow loomed over Jack.

"and they expect us to do this while they're off doing who knows what randomly every other day! They don't even work until their holiday comes around! They could be doing this!" Jack yelled, rising on of his arms only to hit something fury. That's when he notices the expression on Sandy's face, and the shadow over him. "They're right behind me, aren't they Sandy?" Jack asked bluntly.

"You've got that right, mate." A familiar Australian accented rabbit said, picking Jack by his blue, snow covered hoodie.

"We don't work huh?" A large, old looking man said crossing his arms showing his tattoo of **NAUGHTY **on one arm and **NICE **on the other one with the expression of the unknown.

"Oh, so you heard my rant." Jack said, and Bunnymund looked at him with an unamused expression his face. "Well since you did, mind telling me why you guys leave us to watch over your places and you disappear?" Jack asked receiving a smirk and a big laughter from Bunnymund and North.

"Are you bein' serious?" Bunnymund asked between laughs, dropping Jack onto the floor as he crouched over laughing so hard.

"Well, yes." Jack said, confused as to why they were laughing and stood up. _"Did I say something?" "Did I make a weird expression on my face?" "Maybe I made a weird hand motion they thought were funny?" _Jack began to think all these things at once in his mind as he watched the two me- rabbit and man laugh hysterical.

"I'm guessing neither Sandy nor Tooth told you." North almost laughed out, and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder while wiping a tear away from his eye standing up straight while Bunnymund was still trying to.

"Told me what?" Jack asked, looking over at Sandy who was making a whistling face with the golden sand making pictures of music notes that looked like they were coming out his mouth.

North began to open his mouth only to have the Easter Bunny stop him by whispering something in his ear after he calm himself down after his laughing fit. Santa nodded and removed his hand from Jack's shoulder, giving out a nice hearty laugh.

"Well Jack, Bunnymund and I have decided since you," North pointed a finger at Jack with a big grin on his face.

"think we just randomly disappear, and we don't work at all! You can come with us tomorrow!" Bunnymund said with a snickered and leaned against the wall while North threw his arms up in a motion to say he was happy about it. Sandy gave out a horrible expression and made a motion like he's dying.

"Really?" Jack said surprised. "You're going to take me with you to wherever you two go to when you just randomly disappear?"

"Yes." North said with excitement. "Now start packing, we leave in an hour and we'll be gone for a week." North stated and began to walk away leaving a smirking rabbit and a man made out of sand acting like he's dying.

"Okay that shoul- we leave in an hour and we'll be gone for a week!?" Jack exclaimed from being rushed so suddenly, now nervous from the motion Sandy is making. "Where are we going to though!?"

"You'll see mate!" Bunnymund said.

Jack sighed, and headed off to start packin-

"_Wait, I don't have anything to pack!" _Jack thought. "North, I don't have anything to pack though!" Jack yelled at North

"I'll get the Elves to do it then!" North responded.

"This is going to be great then." Jack sighed.

North chuckled from Jack's reaction. He began to wonder how all theothers would react to Jack being there. He often told them stories of Jack and his pranks around his home and the others (expect for Tooth), but he mostly wonder how the leader of all the holidays would react to him bringing in a person who has nothing to do with a holiday. He brushed it off though, thinking he would give him an okay if he explains the whole reason why he's there. Besides, he often brings in that other rabbit that seems to jitter about everything and complains about how late he is with that queen who is always dressed in white **(I wonder how many who read this story can get the reference to the exact movie)** so what's the point of him and Bunnymund bringing in a boy who only wants to have fun 24/7?

"Those are supposed to be painted blue, not green." North said as he passed the Yeti who was repainting the red robots green.

"Showabesh hurf do!? Gewopfer de drewpoa beeads!" The Yeti yelled throwing the robot he was just painting onto the floor, ripping up the note that was put on the table when North left, and falling onto the floor sighing.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and help me out on anything I need to improve on! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving

**Hey guys! Thanks to the guys who reviewed, and yes, it was Alice in Wonderland 2010.c: If you played the Wii game for the movie, the Hatter actually restores time again when meeting him and as you know originally in the book the Hatter killed Father Time. If you wonder why I put that reference in, you'll understand as the story goes in this chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was finishing up 8th grade, had many band practices after school, went to meetings about marching band over June and went to class to earn my Health/P.E. credit, and had a shitty relationship going on that I never should of gotten into.c: Stupid hormones.**

**I own neither ****Rise of the Guardian****s nor ****The Nightmare Before Christmas. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arriving **

Jack watched as two Elves began to cover themselves in the toothpaste

they packed in Jack's suitcase, which now has nothing it. The clothes (which were WAY too big for him) were strung about the area; one of them had underwear on top of their head, and the toothbrush that was in there was now sticking out one of the other Elf's ear.

"Well, this was a bright idea." Jack said and twirled his staff in his hand.

"I leave for 3 minutes, and I come back to this mess!" Bunnymund's voice ringed out as he walked into the room where the sleigh was stationed at, ready to leave or, was ready to leave now.

"What? It isn't my fault." Jack said sitting criss-crossed. "I just walked in here a few mo-"

"Jack, you've been sittin' in here the whole tim-"Bunnymund was now cut off by Jack.

"You left so how do you know?" Jack stated.

Bunnymund crossed his arms with an irritated look on his face now, opening his mouth to say something.

"Are we ready to leave-?" North asked as he walked in with two bags, only to see his sleigh was covered in clothes. "What happened in here?" North asked.

"Jack-" Bunnymund motioned one of his paws towards Jack. "Let these Elves trashed the area."

"I did not! I walked in here, leaving for a few moments before to tell Sandy and Tooth goodbye, and those Elves were in that suitcase they packed for me stringing everything about!' Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. That's such a believable story." Bunnymund crossed his arms.

Jack crossed his arms and got up into Bunnymund's face, giving him the nasty glare he could. He was opening his mouth to say something instead he only could manage to say "WOAH!" as he and Bunnymund got picked by North and dropped into the sleigh.

"Ow!" Bunnymund rubbed his bottom and looked over at North. "What was the meanin' of that mate?"

"There's no time for arguing right now! We're on a time schedule with them. Jack," North turned to look at Jack with a stern look on his face.

"We'll just have to find you some things up there to use. I'm sure they have some things up there you could use. "

"_This isn't like North at all_." Jack thought to himself. _"He usually laid back, always sure of himself that he'll never be late_."

North sat down in the front seat of the sleigh, grabbing the reins. "Better sit down and hold on!" North exclaimed.

Bunnymund's ears shot straight up at those words. "Woah now, how about I just take my usually way through my tunnels? I'm sure I'll be there quic-"

"There's no time for that Bunnymund! We can't be late!" North said and made the movement for the Reindeer to take off...at a speed that can't be imagine. Waving towards Sandy and Tooth a goodbye with their mouths wide open.

"Do you think they'll be okay with North like this?" Tooth asked wirily to Sandy.

Sandy shrugged, make a picture of the words maybe above his head.

* * *

"WOAH!" Jack grabbed onto the side of the sleigh, catching himself before he fell out into the cold, icy air stream.

"Oh boy." Bunnymund deadpan while his face went green. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jack couldn't help but snicker at the poor Easter Bunny's fear of flying. I mean after all, they were all magical with the children believing in them (well expect Jack for some reason). They couldn't possibly ever die! The rabbit gave the boy a death glare...well a glare that was suitable for his condition he is in right now. "You're lucky right now because if we were on the ground, you'd wouldn't have that face on you ever again." Bunnymund hissed.

"Oh what are you going to do? Throw eggs and carrots at me?" The boy snorted.

" I oughta..." Bunnymund growled. His fear of flying was almost getting replaced by anger towards Jack.

"DON'T MAKE ME PULL OVER THIS SLEIGH!" North yelled over the wind. "BECAUSE I WILL NOT CARE THAT WE ARE LATE THEN."

Jack and Bunnymund looked over at each other, going pale after seeing both their reactions to this. Bunnymund had never heard that he wouldn't care if they were late! He knows what would happened if they were late and it wouldn't be great towards their schedules. Jack was shocked because usually because of North's laid back, childish personality he expected him just to laugh at their riviarly, not threaten to pull over the sleigh like mothers' did when their children would act up. Would he be like a child's mother?

"Good that's bet- WE'RE HERE!" North exclaimed as his eyes went bright with joy instead of the annoyance look he had just a mere moments ago.

Through the clouds (they'll break through soon) was marvelous castle ahead of them. Two tall, gold colored stone towers broke through the clouds around the castle. Each had an opening at the top of them with a statue in them. On the right side tower, that had designs of watches and gears, had a solid gold statue of an hourglass that actually worked. The golden color sand inside of the glass was moving down into the bottom glass that was secured in place by marble. Although the sand was moving in one grain at a time though. The other statue that was located in the left tower, that had numbers and month abbreviations engraved all over it, was a solid silver statue that was of a calendar that only had half of dates marked in of the current September month.

Below all that was more towers that were gold and silver and had spiral stairs, windows, and doors covering them. Many people dressed in pure white were walking those stairs, entering and exiting through those doors. Then there was the courtyard. Almost every type of flower was in bloom can be found. They were gorgeous, possibly the most gorgeous flowers anybody could ever see. They were big in bundles together, and their color was so vibrant that it was almost impossible. Birds sung about, and squirrels climbed up the trees happily playing. There was fountain in the center of the courtyard that was gold with silver trimming and had such clear water in it. Although...this was only half of the courtyard. On the other side, everything was dead. Yes, dead. There was bones that laid about the area, the flowers that were there had been stepped on as they laid on the ground in the black. The bones that I mentioned...were the animals. There was nothing but death there. It was almost insane to believe that you could step into such a lively, beautiful, vibrant place of life and happiness and then just walk into black and white death, and sorrow.

The entrance to the castle itself was gold as well with white trimming. It had designs of watches and numbers on it and had ivy covering the walls.

Jack blinked. Was he really in front of this marvelous, huge castle? Was it possible that a place like this can even exist? North looked at his wrist that had a watch on it.

"And an hour early too!" North smiled, proud of himself that they weren't late.

"Finally I can be on ground again." Bunnymund said, sighing happily that he wouldn't have to worry about flying for awhile.

* * *

**I'm currently working on chapter 3 right now! So if I get it done today I'll upload ASAP.C: Just for you guys!**


End file.
